<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Off Your Ghost by willowoftheriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016292">Call Off Your Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoftheriver/pseuds/willowoftheriver'>willowoftheriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hard to be soft, tough to be tender [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birth Control, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, F/M, Female Higashi Toru, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Objectification, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoftheriver/pseuds/willowoftheriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higashi Toru used to be in love with Kaito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamura Kyohei/Higashi Toru, Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hard to be soft, tough to be tender [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Off Your Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not the worst moment in Higashi’s life.</p><p>By a very narrow margin.</p><p>Kaito smiles at her and even throws his hands up to touch her upper arms in congratulations. And Higashi hates that she has to consciously keep herself from flinching away.</p><p>Higashi had been saving herself for him. She’d wanted more than anything for him to be the first (the only), because she was a stupid little girl who didn’t realize that men like him went to hostess clubs and whores and never noticed virgins who were in love with them.</p><p>Well. Higashi’s a whore now, in a way. Hamura fucks her and if she lies there obedient and kisses him back and clenches her cunt around his cock, he doesn’t beat her and he buys her expensive things.</p><p>He’s taught her—got her so well versed—in so many ways to pleasure a man she thinks she could blow Kaito’s mind better than any hostess, any slut at a soapland or pink salon.</p><p>But she nearly dry heaves at the thought of him touching her that way. (And that almost makes her cry.)</p><p>She’d begged Hamura the first time, cried and wept and pleaded with him to not—to not—</p><p>But he’d taken her hymen, and eventually he’d fucked her throat and her hands and her ass and even her tits, too. She has nothing to offer Kaito anymore, nothing that hasn’t already been used up.</p><p>Even her womb.</p><p>She’d begged Hamura to wear a condom, too. He’d told her that if she got pregnant, he’d support her, he’d pay for it. At least she can say he has.</p><p>This is her second, but she doesn’t tell Kaito that. Two years is a long time, especially when Hamura seems to get off so much on seeing her fat with his children. Shamed in front of everyone, all the Matsugane Family members who know exactly what’s going on—what happens when she disappears into his office.</p><p>Matsugane-oyabun himself, who she wishes could save her but can’t because he’s not the big earner in the Family anymore.</p><p>(She’d gone and gotten an IUD, as soon as she could. He noticed and ripped it out a few days later and beat the shit out of her, hard enough to break a rib.)</p><p>“Who’s the lucky guy?” Kaito asks. He’s still grabbing her shoulders. Once, maybe, her heart would’ve beat faster at the feeling of his fingers on her, even so innocently.</p><p>“Captain Hamura,” she says blankly. But she also throws her head back in an arrogant way she knows sets the jewels at her throat and ears glinting, because she’s at least learned that she has to capitalize on what being <em>anesan</em> can bring to her.</p><p>Maybe Kaito finally notices the hint of a badly concealed black eye peeking out behind her sunglasses. “Oh,” he says, his smile melting from his face.</p><p>It’s almost satisfying, because she joined for him. How funny that now he’s gone and she’s all on her own, on the top—such as it is—because Hamura likes her cunt.</p><p>But she also knows none of it’s his fault, either. It’s not even his fault that he didn’t love her, just like it’s not her fault she doesn’t love Hamura.</p><p>(Though she’s afraid that one day, she might. His cruelty’s become so comfortable. His moods so predictable. Their child’s been cared for by nannies almost from day one because he isn’t interested in her truly being a mother—rather just something pretty he can bend over at will and drape in expensive things to prove how wealthy he is and take to clubs to lay over his side and get a power trip off of impregnating occasionally—but she still sees the both of them in this being she gave birth to and can’t help but love it.)</p><p>“Still working for Yagami?” she asks, with a touch of a derisive snort. She’s never thought much of him, to be honest, though she wouldn’t have let it be so apparent until somewhat recently. She had been thankful to him for hiring Kaito after he was expelled, but now all her resentment seems uncontrollable, vicious.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “Looking into those eye serial killings.”</p><p>Hamura hasn’t given her a guard yet over those. She supposes it’s because all the victims have been male. And she’s not—not <em>really</em> yakuza anymore, is she? Just the whore of one. Hamura paid for her to get an irezumi, but took away everything else.</p><p>That lack of oversight is what has her in this store. It’s cheaper than what she should be in now, but so comfortably familiar she hadn’t been able to resist ducking in through the entrance. It brought back fond memories of when she’d been poor and nothing. (Slightly less of a nothing.)</p><p>“Well,” Kaito says awkwardly, pulling his hands away from her. “You look great. You really are glowing!”</p><p>She’s pale as death and she hasn’t been eating enough, as she hadn’t last time. But once she would’ve got a little wet even at such a fake compliment, so long as it was coming from him.</p><p>Now she’s very tired because a lot of her joints ache and Hamura kept her up late last night, so she doesn’t feel much of anything.</p><p>(Kaito’s so handsome, it’s almost disgusting.)</p><p>“It was nice seeing you,” she tells him, and almost feels a twist of stupid, petty pleasure when he keeps eyeing her stomach dubiously. This could’ve been his. Higashi’s never thought of herself as desirable but Hamura seems to think she is, and she could’ve been Kaito’s if he’d just taken her. She would’ve followed him out of the Family.</p><p>But he’s always chosen Yagami and now she’s in a place he can’t follow her, rather than it being the other way around.</p><p>She hopes he’s happy, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time on Yakuza: The Telenovela.</p><p>I'm gonna genderbend everybody by the time this series is over. And I take way too much sadistic pleasure in the theme of "unfortunate pregnancy".</p><p>Judgment really gave us some impressively fucked up ships. I love it.</p><p>Title comes from the song of the same name by Dessa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>